Tales of Lucionia
by Nikarai
Summary: The story is about a man named Akitsu who does odd jobs for a living but however, seeks revenge on a king who betrayed his dad. While on this journey, he will find out more than just revenge


Chapter 1: A job that goes downhill It all starts off with a man named Akitsu as he is napping on a beach chair in Malumi Harbor. While sleeping, a woman wearing a business suit passes by him. 20 minutes later he wakes up and decides to go for a job. "{Hm, what kind of job should I go for today?}" thought Akitsu. Then he walks over to the job stand, and checks out the job board, while doing that the job clerk, comes by and greets him. "Well if it isn't Akitsu, what job you plan on taking this time?", asked the clerk. "How about this one?" asked Akitsu. The job clerk examines the job flyer and gives Akitsu a surprised look, "Are you sure you want this job Akitsu?" asked the clerk. "Why do you look surprised?, is there something wrong with the job?" said Akitsu. "Oh no it's not the job, I'm referring to the person who sent the job request" said the clerk. "What's the name of the person?" asked Akitsu. "Ever heard of the name "Silvia"? said the clerk. "Who the hell's that?" asked Akitsu. "I can't really explain but you'll find out who she is once you meet her" said the clerk. Akitsu shrugs and says "Whatever you say then". 2 hours later Akitsu is waiting in town square, sitting at a picnic table with the umbrella opened, and a woman in a business suit comes over to him and says "You must be Akitsu correct?" Akitsu replies with "Yes but who are you if I may ask?". "My name is Silvia Konoka, and I see you have the job flyer in hand, now lets get down to business" said Silvia "The reason why I sent a job request was because I need some assistance on something". "Such as?" asked Akitsu. Silvia replies with "An espionage mission". "Espionage mission?" said Akitsu. "Yes" said Silvia, "You see, there's a meeting going on tonight and my sources told me it is about a shipment of Aracnian crystals coming in from another region". "Ok so then where do I come in?" asked Akitsu "No where, all we are just going to do is get information from this meeting" replied Silvia. "So that's it? All we are doing is eavesdropping on a meeting?" asked Akitsu. "Yes" nodded Silvia. "That's the most bullshit briefing I've ever heard for a job, you might as well just do it your damn self then" said Akitsu in a upset manner. "I would if I could, but that's easier said than done Akitsu, getting near it is not easy and the place has search lights" said Silvia. "Speaking of "place" where's it taking place at?" questioned Akitsu "At a abandoned warehouse in the pier area around midnight" replied Silvia. "Ok, and by the way, what's the pay?" asked Akitsu. "We'll discuss that when the job's done" said Silvia. "Fine then, where should we rendezvous at?" said Akitsu. "At the entrance to the pier at 11:00 sharp" said Silvia. "Well I'll see you then" said Akitsu who then leaves the job flyer with Silvia and takes off afterwards "{I have a feeling something's odd about this job and this woman. Why did she send a job request yet she could of handled it by herself, and another thing what was it about those Aracnian crystals. Haven't heard of them since the Rushimi Rebellion. Hm, I better best keep my guard up until this job's over}" thought Akitsu. Nightfall came, and it was 11:00 with Akitsu waiting near a street light, then Silvia arrives, and Akitsu opens an eye and looks at her "Ah so you already arrived, perfect" said Silvia, "Come, lets head over to the warehouse but be cautious". "Got it" said Akitsu then the two carefully head over to the warehouse. After they reach it, the two quietly sneak inside through a broken window and hide behind some barrels. "We gotta stay quiet, if we even make the tiniest of sounds, we are probably fucked" whispered Silvia, then Akitsu nods and waits for the meeting to start. 1 hour later, people arrive into the warehouse and start discussing the shipment. While overhearing the conversation, one of them starts talking about the trade routes, and a king being involved in the operation too. Akitsu gets surprised and starts thinking about the trade routes and debating what king's involved, then out of nowhere a knife hits the wall. "Shit, we've been caught" said Silvia. "Come out whoever's hiding over there" said the mobster. Akitsu, and Silvia then rise from behind the barrels, "Figures that we have rats lurking within the premises, but no matter, lets kill them quickly and move somewhere else". "Guess it's time to fight" said Silvia then she gets her kunai out, while Akitsu gets his knuckles out. "Attack!, we cannot let them get away!" then Akitsu, and Silvia activate their Soulspheres and prepared to fight. Afterwards Silvia notices someone leave the warehouse and sneaks away "Where the hell are you going!?" said Akitsu "Don't worry you can handle this can't you?" replied Silvia as she is leaving. "Oh this is nice, I get abandoned and left with these assholes". "Hahaha" laughed the mobster, "So much for backup huh?, anywho, kill him!". Everybody then surrounds Akitsu, and starts ganging on him. However he manages to fight them off. Then soon after a big person comes in with a rocket launcher, and shoots a rocket at Akitsu. "OH SHIT!" exclaimed Akitsu who then jumps out of the way. "A bit overkill much aren't we?" muttered Akitsu. Afterwards another huge person comes in with a Gatling gun, and unleashes it on Akitsu who then starts running behind cover. "Are you kidding me!? I already got a dude with a rocket launcher and now this?. So I guess this is what the job clerk meant by that. Ok, I need a idea" Akitsu then quickly examines the area and notices some TNT near the rocket launcher user, and then launches a demon fist at the TNT which explodes near him and dropped the rocket launcher. "Now's my chance!" said Akitsu who then runs towards the rocket launcher and shoots a rocket near the barrels, and they explode. "Guess this is a good time to bail" said Akitsu who quickly ran out of the warehouse before it exploded, then all of a sudden a bullet cuts his cheek and some of his mask. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, we got ourselves a runaway" said the mysterious person. "Wait a minute..aren't you the guy that caught us? When did you leave?" asked Akitsu. "No need to worry about that because you're dying here right on the spot to-" Out of nowhere a lightning strike comes and shocks the mysterious man. "Ok...?" said Akitsu. "So I see you had some trouble huh?" said a voice from somewhere. "The hell? Silvia?" asked Akitsu "Mhm" said Silvia who then jumps off from the roof of another warehouse "So how did it go?" "How did it go!? You son of a bitch, you left me to die in there!" yelled Akitsu. "Oh cmon, it probably wasn't even that bad" replied Silvia who then chuckles a bit "You're real funny huh? Not only I had fight off an entire mob, I get 2 big sons a bitches with a gatling gun, AND a rocket launcher, hence the warehouse exploding" said Akitsu. "Well you're still up and breathing right, or am I wrong?" asked Silvia. "Meh, I guess" replied Akitsu. "Alright, so what's the pay?" asked Akitsu "The pay? oh that, your payment is that you got some information from that meeting, and you're still living" replied Silvia "...After all that, my pay is some information which may come useful down the road, and I get to live?". "Yes" nodded Silvia. "Yea...remind me NOT to take another job from you again" said Akitsu who then walks off with Silvia following "Oh cmon, the job wasn't all that bad" said Silvia "To hell with that you ditched me!" yelled Akitsu and then the duo continue talking about the job. 


End file.
